Stolen Girl
by Amoridere
Summary: What happens after Kagerou and Kairu's journey, except it  involves Kagerou's Children and their cousins


The Two Cousins and the journey to solve the mystery of The Stolen Girl and The Mysterious Doctor

13 years have passed, Kagerou's triplets were in adolescence and she was pregnant again. However, when Michiko ('wisdom child) is chosen to be the next Moon girl, Kairu and Machiko are devastated and trouble begins, when she is taken to the moon temple, never to be seen again. 3 siblings and their cousin embark on a perilous journey to bring her back. However, mysterious illness strikes the group and one by one of them are falling ill. And the illness takes a life. However chaos starts to enfold. This is the story of Chou ('Butterfly'), Tonbo (another saying of 'dragonfly'), Aoi Tsuru ('Blue bird'), and their cousins, Edojikin (a kind of goldfish), Taka ('Hawk'), Koyuki ('Snowflake'), and Yuriko ('lily child'), along with Toki, Ri, Bonsai's spirits, an illness, tragic end, buried secrets, and the journey to bring back the Stolen Girl.

**Chapter I: Beginning**

"Oh Mom, it's been 13 years, my babies are growing up and I'm set to have another." said a now 34 year old Kagerou, happily, but wearily. "Are you going to have another, my dear?" said Rubi. "Yes, I am. I'm going to have baby, not soon but I will have one someday." replied Kagerou. Meanwhile, Tonbo, her siblings, and her cousin were playing ball in the courtyard. "Tonbo, you play terribly." said Aoi Tsuru and Taka. Tonbo's eyes welt up in tears. She stood staring at the ground, something she would always do if she was going to cry.

Upon hearing those words, Kagerou wheeled her wheelchair out into the courtyard and towards her and rested her hand on Tonbo's cheek. "Tonbo, there, there, I can't play ball, either. I can't walk but you can, even if you can't walk well." said Kagerou reassuringly. Tonbo looked up at her mother and gave a faint smile. Kagerou turned to Aoi and said "Aoi! Taka! You know very well she has partially underdeveloped legs and cerebral palsy, thus, she can't easily kick the ball. How many times did I tell you two about this? Humph, anyway, it's time to come inside, I have something very important to announce."

That night, at dinner, that announcement was made. "To my loving family, this announcement is very important, especially for me. The announcement is, I'm going to have a baby!" said Kagerou, proudly. Everyone was overjoyed. Everyone ate and it was time for Yuriko and Michiko to go home (Kairu and Machiko don't live in the castle). That night at bedtime, Tonbo went to find Fukou, he was as usual, drawing a picture.

"Fukou, I need to tell you something, my mother is going to have a baby." said Tonbo. "I know because, I was there. I remember when my mom had babies, it was such a joy! I have something important to tell you, too. I'm not sure if she knows about this, the priests from the Moon temple are coming to select a new Moon girl to stay at the temple." said Fukou.

Tonbo was slightly curious, Fukou took hold of her hand, paused, and said "Girls that are 13 years of age are selected but, however, those who are selected will be, taken 8 months away from here, that's how far it is from here, on foot that is, mentally conditioned, will forget those who loved them, and worst of all, when the reach the age of 22, they will go beyond the beyond and you will never see them again, according to the legend but no one knows for sure." Tonbo knew Fukou expressed sorrow over the idea.

Tears welt up in Fukou's eyes and his tightened around Tonbo's hand. "You are more like your mother, she's a best friend of mine, like that of a little sister, and I would hate it if you were to be chosen. Now it's past your bedtime, hurry before your mother catches you." said Fukou. Tonbo rushed off to bed.

2 weeks passed, the priests of the Moon Temple were nearing the village. Kagerou knew what it meant and in all the power invested her, just before the Moon Temple priests arrived, she ordered everyone in the village to hide their daughters, of any age, in any place that will not be suspected. Everyone hid their daughters in their cellars, barns, large hay bales, barrels, hidden tree houses, attics, crates, and if there was no other places, the cellar and attic of the castle.

Many girls were hidden there. Fukou took hold of Tonbo and Chou's hands and took them into the attic. He brought Kuji and Fuji up there. He escorted Kagerou's other neices (and nephew), Koyuki, Edo (short for Edojikin), and Taka, up into the attic. Yuriko and Michiko joined them later. Yuri came up to bring them refreshments. "Yuri, are all the other girls hidden?" asked Edo. Yuri said "Quiet. You musn't speak. All of you stay quiet." Tonbo understood Yuri's voice and knew there was fear in the air.

Every girl was hidden. The village was quiet. Girls were hidden in places where no one would suspect and worked hard to stay quiet. "I don't see why Auntie had to hide us here. I'm a boy so I'm safe, the rest of you are girls. I can go downstairs." whispered Taka. The girls were shocked and figured the priests didn't come for boys.

"Are you high on grape juice? You can't go out because you might give us away. You must be really high on grape juice, or you're simply being a total moron. If you do get out, Fukou might bring you right back up, and after that he'll lock the door." whispered Tonbo. Taka stepped out and went down stairs and overheard Kagerou and the priests arguing. "There are no girls here, go away!" said Kagerou. "I'm sure there are some, surely a village with so many boys, must have some girls." said The Head Priest.

"I said there are none! Go away!" said Kagerou. "Surely you grew up here, you are now woman. There are girls here or at least have to be." said The Preist. "No! There are none! I've checked!" said Kagerou, angrilly. The preists persisted but Kagerou continued to argue. "You must have daughters." said The High Priests. "I have only a son! No little girls! Now leave me alone, I am with child!" screamed Kagerou, angrily. "What is the gender of your unborn?" asked The High Preist. "I've just become pregnant, a couple weeks ago! How should I know?" screamed Kagerou, even more angry.

Unfortunately, Michiko goes downstairs, against Tonbo's wishes. She unknowingly walked into the same room as the priests. Taka watched in horror and rushed to save her but it was too late. Since Michiko was the only girl they saw, The High Priest chose her. "No, you can't take her! Please I beg you not to take her away! Choose someone else but just don't take her!" said Kagerou, tearfully. Tonbo and Chou watch secretly and knew there was nothing could be done.

Kagerou was beside herself and in her greif and rage, she took a knife and stabbed the High Priest but it did no good and the stab would wasn't very deep, thus, The High Preist wasn't mortally injured. With the back of his hand, the High Preist slapped Kagerou in the face and said "Foolish woman!" The priests left, taking Michiko with them.

Kagerou sat crying hysterically. Tonbo went to find Fukou. When she found Fukou, she told him everything that happened. "I knew I should've locked the door to the attic." said Fukou, in regret. Tonbo was livid, with her crutches, she walked out into the courtyard, grabbed Taka by the collar of his kimono, dragged him into the room where her mother was.

"Watashi iki gozen tame kiru yu! ('I am going to kill you')" said Tonbo, as, her eyes flashed to red. She put her hands around Taka's neck and he laughed as he was being strangled. He said "CRA-AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... AHAHAH haha!" Tonbo's hands tightened around Taka's neck and she continued to strangle him until he turned blue. Aoi (short for Aoi Tsuru) rushed and began intervene and manage to stop her from killing Taka.

"Tonbo, why are you trying to? Kill him?" said Aoi, rather startled. Tonbo looked and acted as though she was possessed. "Oni oubou ('demon oppression')…." whispered Tonbo. After whispering those words, she came out of her persona and collapsed. Taka came to. "Is it over? Tonbo was like that of a demon! She tried to kill me! I wouldn't be surprised if she did that to herself (Tonbo can be self-destructive) and barely survived." said Taka, more than overwhelmed.

Minutes after that, Tonbo had a seizure. Kagerou was frightened but after Tonbo seized, she nonetheless gathered her into arms. "There, there, Mommy's here, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, Tonbo." said Kagerou to an unconscious Tonbo. A tear fell from Kagerou's eye and landed on Tonbo's forehead. She was most certainly worried.

**Chapter II: Toki's spirit and The Journey Begins**

That night, Tonbo was awakened by something. She sat up and saw a girl standing right in front of her. "Hello, I'm Toki. Obviously, I've startled you. Listen, I've got something important to tell you, your cousin is in terrible danger, and you and the rest of your kid relatives, must save her, before it's too late! When moon maidens are chosen, they are mentally conditioned, they forget who they are, forget their relatives, and, usually, at age 22, they are taken to the purification well, thrown in, and then, they are sacrificed, according to legend. With me as your guide, I'll show you where to go and what items to find. Come, get out of bed, we have to start the journey right away, if we want to save her. First things first, pack some things, write your mother a letter, and get the rest of your kid relatives." said Toki. Tonbo's eyes glowed amber and she packed up whatever she was to need. Instead of a letter, Tonbo left her headband on the nightstand on Kagerou's side. "Goodbye, Mom." whispered Tonbo.

Toki rushed and quickly woke Tonbo's cousins and siblings. "Who are you?" asked Chou. "I'm Toki but we have no time for chatter." said Toki. She led them out of the village to the spot where Tonbo was. "Toki, I have to tell you something." said Tonbo as, they walked. Toki was curious and she asked "What is it?" Tonbo began to cry and she said "My mother is pregnant! And we might miss the birth of our new sister/brother! She might be worried if we're not home."

Toki knew that their parents will worry. "I understand but this is important because, the priests are intending to sacrifice her within eight months, not when she's old enough. That is why we must start this journey. Your great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Silver, defeated my murderer, Kaeda. I was reincarnated sometime later and was born again through her. Your mother is handicapped and she took a journey. If she did that, then you can, too." said Toki. The cousins and a ghost continued on into the night and away from the place they considered home.

Meanwhile, Kagerou awoke that night and when she had, she spotted Tonbo's headband on her nightstand. _Oh no... _thought Kagerou. She quickly woke her husband and said "I think something terrible has to Tonbo! Wake up! I hope she's alright!" Kagerou got into her wheelchair and rushed to Kagerou and Chou's room but to her dismay they were gone. "SOUND THE ALARM!" screamed Kagerou. Fukou began to search the castle for the rest of the children but he came back and said "I'm sorry, they are gone, too.

However, I found a butterfly hairclip and small lock of hair." Kagerou's husband, Akechi, tried his hardest to comfort his wife but it was no use. "My babies are gone! My brother is devastated that they chose Michi (short for Michiko)! I think they took my babies! What kind of a mother am I? I'm going to have another baby within eight months! We must find my babies!" said Kagerou, crying hysterically.

"Listen, there is no sign of forced entry. The hairclip and lock of hair, indicates something else. There was one girl who wore a butterfly hairclip but she died many years ago. I believe she went by the name 'Toki'." said Rubi, more or less overwhelmed. Something in Kagerou's mind flashed, Toki was the girl in her visions several years earlier. "I think they've been spirited away. If this 'Toki' is, in fact, dead." said Akechi. "She had been dead, since, that hospital was bombed but she bled out as she died. She buried in the castle graveyard. It's likely she came back for a specific reason." said Mikomi. The story of Toki's death was told for many generations.

"If so, then what?" said Akechi. No one knew why. "I think it had something to do with the High Priest choosing Michi. I believe the others decided to save her and went with Toki to do so." answered Fukou. Kagerou fainted, the stress had overwhelmed her. "Will she be alright?" asked Mikomi. "This is nothing new, she always had fainting spells, according to her mother. Let's change her and get her into bed." said Yuri. Yuri changed Kagerou and put her back in to bed. After 20 minutes, Kagerou came to. "Is my unborn child alright?" asked Kagerou, weakly. "I've checked, its fine. You just rest." answered Yuri. Kagerou knew she couldn't protest and decided, for her unborn child's sake, to rest. Meanwhile, Tonbo, Aoi, Yuriko, Taka, Koyuki, Edo, and Toki were continuing their journey.

**Chapter III: Disguise **

After walking for many hours, Tonbo wanted a better way to travel. The 7(counting Toki) came across a village. "I think we should get something to eat." said Taka. Toki warned him that Kagerou sounded alarm and that she knew they were gone. "So we can't have not even a morsel to eat?" asked Edo. "No! And that's the end of that. You'll get something to eat if no one suspects it's you." said Toki. Tonbo twitched before putting her hands around Taka's neck. "Watashi iki gozen tame kiru yu!" said Tonbo. "CRA-AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... AHAHAH haha!" rang out loudly.

"Tonbo, have you lost your mind? You can't go about strangling him!" said Aoi. Tonbo let go but didn't seem to snap out of her persona. Her eyes were bright red. the inside of her mouth was blackened. She grew long claws. She began to transform from herself into her persona. "I know this probably isn't cool, just throwin' it out there. Since, her mother was poisoned by the miasma, I think it has left a curse on one of her unborn, nay, Tonbo. Thus, she was born with two souls that haven't yet become one, one soul is pure, and one is impure. I believe her soul will become one when it is purified. when that will be, I don't know." said Toki

Tonbo remained that way for 21 minutes and finally, she came out of it and fainted. Aoi began to carry her. "Now let's see if you all can't be disguised. " said Toki, going through a box of old clothes. She found each of them a disguise and they dressed up in their disguises.

Meanwhile, Kagerou was mourning her babies. "Am I to lose my babies?" asked Tonbo. "Dear, I understand how your feeling but we must think of our offspring that is to come." said Akechi. "But Tonbo could've died the night they were born. She was born the weakest and the smallest, and had a 50/50 chance of living, that's what Yuri said and you saw me mourning then! I don't need to have any of my new offspring nearly die, especially in my arms! I stayed by her bedside all night! My mother could've lost me when I fell in that hole but I was lucky, I became crippled and nothing else! I could've died on our journey to find the Flower of Blood. My older brother, Futeki died, Ina died, Machi nearly dies, one of our newborn babies could've died but she didn't! Who's to say our new offspring won't die?" screamed Kagerou, sobbing hysterically.

As they approached the village, Tonbo began to wake up and grunt. "Tonbo be quiet! You're disguised as a baby and you must quiet like one. Toki, why did we have to disguise her as a baby?" said Aoi. "Because, like Tonbo, babies can't walk and besides they're looking for a crippled girl and Tonbo is the only one that's in this group. Besides, they'll think Tonbo is a large baby and they aren't looking for a group of kids and a baby. That's why she's disguised as a baby because no one suspects a baby." answered Toki. Tonbo rolled her eyes and decided to play along. They walked through the village unnoticed, no one seemed to suspect they were members of the royal bloodline.

"Toki, now can we get something to eat?" asked Taka. Toki rolled her eyes and said "Are you nuts? I think your mother described your characteristics to everyone but, however, I doubt everyone here knows that. I guess it would be okay but you have to do one thing, lie about your life, your family, and everything else your mother might've spoken about you all. Tonbo, pretend to be a baby." Tonbo knew babies couldn't speak, so, she stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Michiko was being escorted to her cell, in the Temple of the Moon. She didn't like the idea of being away from her family. In secrecy, she took out a photo of her family and said "I miss you." She heard the priests mutter something about her being sacrificed. Upon hearing that, she searched for away to escape but the only escape route she found was too high to reach. She sighed and figured she ought to enjoy the final months of her life.

**Chapter IV: Kagerou meets Ri, the guardian spirit**

Kagerou wheeled her wheelchair on the balcony. "I hope they're alright." said Kagerou. A light tapping began on Kagerou's shoulders, she turned her head and found a flute. She picked it up and the tapping began again, she turned around and spotted someone from the past. "Hello, Miss Kagerou. Tis is well, dear great-great-great-great-granddaughter of my mother by reincarnation. I am Ri, your guardian spirit. Tis is all well, the babies are fine, with Toki, fair sister, and no harm will come to them. She is their guardian spirit. No harm will come to your fair niece." said Ri, promisingly.

Kagerou didn't know how to respond but asked "Who will be guarding my niece, Michiko?" Ri smiled and said "My brother will guard her, if ..." Kagerou was confused and asked "If what?" Ri sighed and said "If his time is not limited." Kagerou knew what that meant but didn't ask why. "If you're wondering, we came back for a purpose and that was to protect you. I have something important to tell you, Michiko is still young and they are intending to sacrifice her within eight months." Kagerou gasped and asked why.

"There is no real reason but I'll tell you what's behind it. I'm not sure if you could tell but the High Priest and lower priests have never came to choose a maiden, as, they have never been seen here for many years, until now." said Ri. "Ri, I'm going to have a baby, within eight months." said Kagerou weakly. Ri's eyes widened and he said "Have hope, they might make it in time."

Kagerou wheeled her wheelchair into her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and climbed in bed. She was very tired. "'Miss, don't cry. It's okay. I've been wanting to tell you this, Toki's looked after Miss Tonbo." said Ri as, an effort to cheer Kagerou up. Kagerou immediately sat up and said "When was this?" Ri smoothed her hair and said "When she was at her weakest, as a baby, Toki has looked after her and you that night. She was the little girl that watched you from the doorway, in the hospital (Kagerou gave birth at home but after Tonbo arrived, they were both transported because Tonbo was born weak, Kagerou went to be with her). It's likely you thought she was a patient staying there but it was her disguised as one. In addition, Toki is usually haunting hospitals as, a guardian spirit. I will tell you more but it's time for you to rest." Ri gently lulled Kagerou to sleep with his flute.

The next morning, Kagerou didn't feel any relief from her sorrow but found some solace in Ri. "Be strong, Miss. All will be well, Toki will guide and protect them. Nay, Tonbo is like you in many ways, she's crippled but strong-willed. She knows she can do anything, like you knew you could. Like mother, like daughter or daughters." said Ri. Kagerou nodded and found comfort in his words. Ri stuck by her all through the day. When they were alone in the garden she asked "Is Tonbo also cursed by the miasma, too?" Ri knew this was something he had to answer. "I think so, since she has a demonic persona. Her spirit is fragmented, not whole, one half is impure, and one half is pure. So, on a technicality, she is cursed but not for an eternity, Mistress Kagerou." answered Ri. Kagerou nodded and said "I understand."

**Chapter V: Michiko meets Bonsai, the guardian spirit**

Michiko stood weeping in her cell. She was calling out and screaming "Heaven help me! Please, I beg you, Heaven help me." She was in great despair and grief. She continued to cry out. She only stopped when she heard a voice say "Tis is not bad, thou art still living..." She turned around and asked "Who said that?" The voice answered "Tis I, your guardian spirit." Michiko was confused but asked "My guardian spirit?" She turned around, right in front of her, was Bonsai. "Hello, I'm Bonsai. I am your guardian spirit and I'll happily be your friend, with no conditions. You need a friend. I'll be here day and night. Your auntie, cousins, and twin sister, are alright, they are being guarded by my siblings, Ri and Toki, my sister and brother." said Bonsai. Michiko began to cry. "I miss my family! I miss Mommy and Daddy. I miss Yuriko! I didn't even get to say goodbye. Tonbo warned me but I didn't listen. I wish I had listened to her!" said Michiko, sobbing hysterically.

"There, there, Ma'am. Tis may be bad now but it shall get better. You'll go home, Ma'am. Those aren't actually priests, the real priests died many, and many, many years ago." said Bonsai. Michiko got up off her knees and asked "Really?" Bonsai nodded and said "Yes, really." Michiko was greatly alarmed and wanted to escape. "Alas, Little Miss, I could help you but there is only one key, and it's the only one. I have no clue on where to find it." said Bonsai, in despair. However, he perked up and said "I'll look for it. They must have hidden it, fear not Little Miss, I shall find the key." said Bonsai.

Bonsai scoured the temple halls, he searched many rooms, he searched the gardens, and he searched the doll room until he found it. He brought it to Yuriko and ordered to hide it. She hid it in a pocket on the inside of her kimono. "The time to escape is not now but when it's right. Now is not the time." said Bonsai. Michiko knew what he meant but decided not to ask about it. She crawled into her bed and decided she sleep on it.

**Chapter VI: The Land of the Lost Children's Souls and The First Charm**

2 months had passed, Kagerou's pregnancy was progressing. The group was contueing their quest. Tonbo had to be carried most of the way. They continued until Toki spotted a sign. The sign read:

_BEWARE: This is the Land of the Lost Children's Souls! Enter at your own risk! Those with pure intentions may enter! Beware or thou shalt die!_

"Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this. The Land of the Lost Children's Souls is where their souls linger, children that died in the war so many years ago. Kaeda may've died but not all things created by her was reversed, some things still remained. These souls are still here because they have not found their parents and somewhere orphaned." said Toki, explaining where they were. They walked through with caution. Tonbo's sensibility to spirits made her eyes glow continually amber. There were many children's souls. As they went further, three ghosts stopped them and said "Will you find the charm? It will help you out of here."

Due to Tonbo's overly hyper sixth sense, she floated from Chou's arms. In a similar manner to her mother, she floated, holding her arms forward. She floated into various directions, looking for said charm. The others followed her here to there but they didn't find it nor did they find her. "Toki, I doubt we'll ever find her! Well, it was worth losing her." said Taka, indifferent. Toki's eyes widened in anger and she said "How dare you say such things! Your Auntie might kill ya' for saying such horrid things! Tonbo's apart of your family, too! We don't leave family behind! We are going to find Tonbo and I don't want to hear a single word out of you! I'm going to teach you a lesson! One you'll learn from and never forget!" *SLAP!* *SLAP!**SLAP!* Taka sulked as he rubbed his bruised cheeks. "I warned you. Cast not pearls before swine, that shall include an impudent piglet, like you, Taka, respectively." said Koyuki.

Tonbo landed in patch of flowers. In her enclosed hands, was the charm marked with a dragonfly. Finally, the other caught up with her. Aoi picked her up and carried her and they continued on with their journey.

**Chapter VI: Tonbo's Thievery and the second charm**

Tonbo grew tired of being carried so when they reached the next village, she had an idea. "No! No! No! Absolutely not! What in Tsukiyomi's moonbeam are you thinking?" said Toki, angry but surprised. Tonbo persisted but Toki was adamant on the matter. "Tonbo, thievery is below you, you don't need to steal a car or a trailer for that matter. No matter how far Tsuki Temple is." said Toki. But Tonbo persisted. "No! And that's final! You are not stealing a car and your mother, in her delicate condition, would be disappointed or infuriated, whichever. You are not going to be a thief and that's that!" said Toki.

" But Toki we need it."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Nope!"

"Pweeeeze?"

"No!"

"The journey is 8 months long, on foot, we need to go faster if we want to save Michiko but I don't want to miss the birth of my new sibling."

"I know that."

"We must!"

"NO!"

"You didn't have to yell, Toki!"

"I'm sorry but I've got two words to say."

"What are they?"

"TONBO NO!"

"Oh. What if our mother dies in childbirth (due to Kagerou's condition, she had difficulty giving birth to her first triplets)?"

"Your mother has the _**will to live **_and the will to live is _**what keeps someone alive**_, even on the brink of death."

"To-keeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"NO!"

"I'll put flowers on your grave, every day, week, month , and year, for the rest of my life."

"That's nice but I'm fine."

"Please?"

"No! You don't know anything about driving and neither do I."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, plus, your legs are too short and funny lookin' to press the pedals."

"No they aren't!"

"Tonbo, you were born with cerebral palsy and partially underdeveloped legs, thus you can't drive."

"You ain't the boss of me!"

"You wanna spanking?"

"You can't spank me!"

"I can and will, like your mother, grandmother, and nursemaid, would do whenever you misbehaved or talked back."

"You wouldn't!"

*WHACK!* *WHACK! *WHACK!*

"Oooooooooooowwww!"

"So, no, and 'no' means 'no'."

"I don't care! I'm going to do it anyway!"

"You want another spanking?"

"I should care why?

*WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!*

"No!"

"Who was dying to make you queen?"

"No one but as your guardian spirit, I'm in charge."

"So?"

"SO 'NO' MEANS 'NO'! THIS MEANS YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STEAL A CAR AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"Stop trying my patience."

"I'm still going to do it."

"You'd kill everyone if you tried to drive."

"You can't drive, either."

"I'm deceased. I don't need to drive."

"I'm still going to do it and I will! Toki, you're casting your pearls before swine. I'm not listening to what you say!"

"You can't see above the steering wheel."

"So?"

*WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!*

"So nothing!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"When your mother tells you 'no', you listen to her and never argue back, so don't do me any different. When I said 'no', I meant 'NO'! As you guardian spirit, I'm not supposed to let anything happen to you."

Tonbo didn't care so she was true to her words. She went to a trailer and found it empty with the keys still inside. Toki rolled her eyes nonchalantly and knew what was to come. _I knew she was going to do this but I see I couldn't stop her. Tonbo's head is as hard as a rock! _thought Toki. Tonbo climbed into the driver's seat. Toki was obviously right, on one thing, because Tonbo couldn't see above the steering wheel, nor, could her legs reach the pedals. Being tenacious as she was, Tonbo turned the key, and used one of her crutches to push the pedals. She turned the steering wheel and drove towards her relatives.

"Hop in, before someone notices!" said Tonbo. Toki shook her head in disappointment. Her relatives hopped in. "Cool!" said Koyuki. "Wicked!" said Taka. "Awesome!" said Edo. "Thievery is bad but I'd do anything to save my sister." said Yuriko. "I've never rode in one of these before!" said Chou. "It's not wise to steal but, obviously, I can't say, without a doubt, that this would be the fastest thing on earth!" said Aoi. Toki rolled her eyes again, Tonbo wasn't right, nor, was she wrong.

Tonbo continued to drive through the village. For days and weeks on end, she was hopped on energy drinks and candy she had found in the glove compartment. Her eyes were bloodshot and burning. She vomited but that didn't make her stop and take a break. Dark rings were forming under her eyes. Her hair was unkempt and scraggly. She twitched and shook. Her nose had bled. Bluish blotches had formed on her body. Obviously, Tonbo looked as though she was a recovering addict. Toki stared wide-eyed at Tonbo, in utter shock. _What is your mother going to think about this? _thought Toki. Aoi shook his head in utter disappointment.

After driving nonstop for days and weeks, Toki stopped Tonbo. "That's enough driving for now, dearest Tonbo, you are quickly falling ill." said Toki, stroking a bewildered Tonbo's hair. Tonbo nodded in agreement before vomiting up the contents of her stomach. Tonbo was most certainly sick. Aoi took over. The vehicle was an R.V and had a bed, Tonbo was obviously resting on her side. "I miss, Michi." muttered Tonbo, under her breath.

Meanwhile, Kagerou was stroking her slightly swollen abdomen. _My due date draws near, I hope my babies are alright. _thought Kagerou. However, Tonbo was really sick and once again, she floated out the front of the R.V and into the seemingly barren field. Once again, Tonbo was looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, she wasn't as far as Toki thought she was. Her cousins rushed to her. Tonbo was clutching another charm, the charm with the butterfly. Her eyes had turned yellow and they were glowing. She crawled back to the R.V and lied on her side and vomited on the floor. The journey was taking its toll.

**Chapter VII: Farewell Tonbo **

As the week rode on, Tonbo was feeling the strain. Kagerou was feeling very tired and had bouts of hormonal tantrums (mood swings). Michiko was feeling hopeless. The ghost siblings were feeling the same. "I think we should leave Tonbo in the next village, her illness is only a hindrance. It would be better for her if she didn't come any further." said Edo, deducting how sick Tonbo was. Toki didn't know what to do initially so she said "Edie are you serious? Tonbo is the only one of you guys that can sense spirits prominently." "Of course, we should, her health has severely declined. She'll die if we continue on with her." said Aoi.

Tonbo overheard everything. _I'm just a burden. _thought Tonbo, sadly. However, in next village, the R.V stalled and died and they had to find another way to travel. When no one was looking, Tonbo snuck away. _It's best that I leave so I can die, at least, they will be able to save Michiko. _thought Tonbo. She wandered the village alone with little disguise, so she stuck out plain sight. A woman spotted her and grabbed her upon spotting her. The woman brought Tonbo to her home and brought her inside.

"Well, well, it seems that I have a dove that has strayed too far from the nest. Your mother has been searching for you and you're the girl that I've seen on one of those posters of the little runaways. Poor dears. One the other hand, I have the girl with cerebral palsy and partially underdeveloped legs, to return to her loving mother and father. Your parents want you returned but, honestly, I wonder how they will feel about your current condition. I do suppose, since your parents are of the royal family, you'll be in better hands, when you see a doctor. Oh, how improper of me, my name is Mausu ('mouse'), and I'm going to send you home." said the woman.

Mausu was a fairly thin, fairly young woman. Her eyes were blue. Her hair red was in curls. her face was rittled with freckles and she was wearing heavy makeup. She had large mouse-like ears and a long tail. She had buck teeth. Her kimono was mahogany red and appeared to be luxurious. To Tonbo, Mausu looked like a mouse in a queen's clothing.

Meanwhile, Toki noticed Tonbo wasn't with them. "Aoi, where's Tonbo?" asked Toki. The others began to frantically search for Tonbo. "Oh no! How will we ever find her?" said Aoi. "We must find her! Our mother is going to kill us!" said Chou. They went back to Toki and were talking in nonsensical speech. "QUIET! Enough! Listen, we must find Tonbo, unless she..." said Toki, unsure of what had happened to Tonbo. "Unless she what?" said Koyuki. Toki paused for several minutes, then several hours until she said "Unless she left on her own accord." Everyone gasped in utter shock. No one couldn't believe Tonbo left them. "Why _**would**_ she leave?" asked Yuriko. Toki paused again for several minutes, then several hours, until she said "One of you mentioned something about her dying. It's likely she left to go home or to die."

"To die? That's preposterous!" said Aoi.

"Aoi, it may seem that way but many feel that if they are to die, especially when they are on the very brink of death, they would go to a place where they felt comfortable the most and they lie there and die."

"Why would she leave to die?"

"Maybe she felt nothing could be done for her, especially, since, she had become really sick."

"Toki, we wanted to send her home, not leave her to die!"

"I understand but maybe her returning home would be best for her but she has something we need."

"What would that be?"

"She has the charms we need, in addition, Tonbo can sense the charms. We need five charms and she has already found two of them."

"Our mother will be upset when she figures this out."

"True."

"We must find her or else someone else will."

"I think someone has and wants to send her back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Aoi, there are posters hanging up with you all on it. Everyone here knows who you are. That's why you couldn't find her earlier and that is why you're wearing disguises but Tonbo may not be wearing anything to disguise herself, so it is very likely she stuck out."

"Oh, how is that?"

"Those who stick out are likely to be caught."

"We must find who ever caught her."

"I doubt we can do that, plus, Tonbo could be spotted easily in a group of kids, unless they all have cerebral palsy."

"Well, I guess we could continue on without her."

"No, we can't, Tonbo needs us!"

"But she's..."

"Yes, yes, I understand she is sick. Your mother was very, very, very sick when she embarked on a journey."

"She was?"

"Yes, she was, 21 years ago, when she was 13, she was poisoned by a miasma that lead to her being ill, however, those who were poisoned by the miasma, will have it until they die. Your mother was poisoned badly but to make things worse, she was crippled badly when she was eight years old. Her body was quickly being ravaged by her illness, at some point, to the point where she fell into a coma for nine weeks and sixty-three days, but she woke up. She was cured when she consumed the nectar from the blood flower and was cured but she required some recovery."

"But Tonbo's doesn't compare."

"True, Tonbo is _naturally_ ill, your mother was _supernaturally _ill. Her illness was poisoning caused by something supernatural, not of this world, beyond natural and human comprehension. However, supernatural illnesses can cause damage to someone's body, making it also physical. When someone dies, it makes the illness worse when the person affected, believes they are going to die as well, thus making it psychological and emotional. Those with a sixth sense, are very badly affected. Viruses, bacteria, parasites, allergies cause natural illnesses, damage to the body, internal organs, or, specifically, the body's cells. When I was 11- years old, I became sick with Leukemic Cancer or Leukemia, I had severe damage to my bone marrow and my white blood cells but, alas, it was obviously too late to save me, thus, I was dying slowly. I died, yes, but it wasn't naturally caused."

"Tonbo is the only one of us that's crippled, something dreadful could've happened."

"I doubt that. Tonbo tends to find a way around things, no matter how hard things are for her."

Meanwhile, Mausu was combing Tonbo's unkempt hair. "Now, a princess must look like a princess but doesn't have to act properly, I doubt you will anyway." said Mausu. After combing and brushing Tonbo's hair, she crimped it. She was preparing to send her back home. _Michiko, I'm sorry, I have failed you. I've tried but I see I cannot succeed. _thought Tonbo. Toki and the other debated on the matter of leaving Tonbo. "She'll grow sicker and die if we take her with us rather than send her home." said Taka. "We can't just leave her!" said Koyuki. "We can't let her die alone!" said Edo. "But she'll die!" said Aoi. "At least she won't die alone, you drill bit!" said Chou. "Chou, you're a drill bit!" said Aoi. Yuriko saw she was powerless to end the debate. Toki sighed and bowed her head in disappointment.

However, Tonbo wasn't resistant to Mausu sending her home. "We must obtain the charms from her, then we can continue on with our journey." said Toki. The others were confused. "How do we obtain the charms that she has?" asked Koyuki. Toki thought for a moment and said "We have to find out where she is then we can obtain the charms." They searched everywhere but found no sign of Tonbo. They continued to search for her until Toki spotted Tonbo. Toki knocked on the window and she responded by opening the window. "Hello, Toki. It's so good to see you on last time before the mouse lady sends me home. I sense you have arrived for the charms. Here you go. Goodbye, I'll miss you all." said Tonbo as she handed Toki the charms. "I don't think we should leave you but you are sick and the others feel it is best we leave you to be brought home. We'll miss you, too. Goodbye Tonbo." said Toki. Tonbo coughed and "I'll be in the hospital the next time you see me." Toki quieted her and said "You must rest now."

The next day, Toki and the others secretly watched as Tonbo was being loaded into a private train home. "Farewell, Tonbo." whispered Toki as, she waved farewell. The others waved farewell. The others soon found away to travel.

**Chapter VIII: The Third Charm**

As the group traveled, they were coming to terms with Tonbo's departure. "Toki, do you think Tonbo will miss us?" asked Chou. Toki nodded and said "I believe she will miss us. However, I see no reason for withholding unpleasant information, I don't think Tonbo has long to live."

Chou gasped and asked "What are you saying? Is Tonbo to die?" Toki tied to ends of her shawl together and said "That depends on her health and when I went to obtain the charms from her, she appeared to be sicker than yesterday. But dare not fret, she'll be in a better place. Even if she's dying, she'll want the rest of you to move on." Chou wiped her tears away and decided to shrug it off.

Meanwhile, Kagerou was glad to know Tonbo had come home but she was in obvious anguish and despair. She tearfully remembered what she had saw 13 years earlier [flashback]:

_After going to so much pain and agony, I finally had something precious, my babies. My joy was short lived, however, one of my babies were born weak. Little Tonbo was born weak, very weak. Yuri, my midwife and nurse, told us that if Tonbo was to survive, she had to be brought to the hospital immediately and be put into the neo-native intensive care unit. An ambulance was summoned a few seconds later, Tonbo was placed into an incubator and was put into the back. I was adamant on going with her, so I was wheeled into the back and went with my little baby. When I got there, she had a couple I.V tubes sticking out of her and she had oxygen tubes in her nose,_ _it was such a sorrowful sight_ _for me. I was a new mother and didn't expect for disaster! Fortunately, she survived the night and awoke, next to her bedside, to a moving and crying baby._

Tonbo was extremely sick and had barely responded to her mother stroking her hair. She was lying in a hospital bed. Kagerou took hold of her hand and said "Hang in there Tonbo. Mommy loves you." Meanwhile, Bonsai was consoling Michiko. "There, there, Mistress, I will not let them sacrifice you. They'll be the ones to die. However, these imposters are likely seeking _**revenge**_ are your dear family by sacrificing you. Odd, because your dear family has not done anyone wrong. Your family has done everyone right, even going so far as to sparing a murderer of execution, not that anyone has murdered someone since your great-great-great-great-great grandmother became queen. You and your cousins are heirs to the throne. Your grandmother is your royal majestic, the highness of the council, the most luxurious of all women, the glorious of grandmothers, Rubi herself the first and only! I needeth to mention, your auntie, Kagerou is next as heir. Then your older cousins, then you're younger cousins, then your father, then you guys, then their children, then your children and so on." said Bonsai. Michiko found herself comforted.

Meanwhile, The others were searching for the 3rd charm. "We've got to find them!" said Toki. They looked for hours on end until Aoi spotted a basket with 2 bundles in it. They were babies and they were holding the 3rd charm. They were looking back at him. The third charm was marked with the goldfish. "Toki, I found it!" screamed Aoi. Toki hovered over to him quickly. "You found more than just the charm, you found babies, twins if I will." said Toki, with her eyes narrowing. "What do we do with babies?" asked Yuriko. "I do suppose we take them with us, since we can't leave them alone." answered Toki. "You can't be serious." said Koyuki. "I am serious. Their names are Mino and Mito. Their names have been sewed onto their blankets. It's likely they have been abandoned. However, I refuse to let you leave them alone. We must take them with us." said Toki.

Chou gathered them into her arms and they climbed into the pick-up truck. Toki sat on the roof of the pick-up. Aoi continued to drive. Meanwhile, Ri tried his hardest to comfort Kagerou. He knew how sick Tonbo was and decided to stay with them both. Tonbo's illness started to progress and she awoke only to cough up blood and vomit. "I see angels, they are coming for me,... I want to go with the angels..." said Tonbo in delirium. Kagerou knew Tonbo's fever had spiked up several degrees and she grew weaker and weaker, and sicker and sicker. Her delirium started to worsen and she grew violent.

One day her delirium grew so out of hand, that she threw something sharp at one of the nurses. Kagerou stroked her hair but Tonbo just lied in her bed, limp and unresponding. Nurses took samples of her blood, hair, and saliva to test for a potentially serious illness. She remained limp for several hours until she had a seizure. "Mistress, I sense my sister has told them unpleasant information but, alas, Tonbo may not make it." said Ri, sadly. Kagerou's eyes widened and she gasped. "What are you saying?" said Kagerou hysterically.

Ri shook his head and replied "Her illness is very severe, I overheard the doctors saying there is no medicine to treat it and they haven't seen this disease before. The illness is a mystery illness. I recommend you take precautions to keep your unborn baby or babies and yourself from catching this disease." Kagerou was beside herself with grief but Ri encouraged her to continue visiting Tonbo but with one condition, she has to wear a surgical mask whenever she visits Tonbo.

**Chapter IX: The Illness Spreads and A taken Life**

Unfortunately, Tonbo left a blanket with a her germs still on it and Koyuki caught it. Toki knew she had caught the terrible illness as well. Koyuki wandered the streets with no disguise. A couple of siblings came across her and quickly took her in. Koyuki put up little fight but soon submitted.

"We're here to send you home. Our names are Ichi and Ni. We are fraternal twins that have seen your picture on the posters and we knew it was you." said the brother and sister duo. Ichi had short black hair and green eyes. Ni had long blond hair and turquoise eyes. Ichi had star shaped birthmark on his cheek. Ni had a heart shaped birhtmark on her cheek. They were both wearing red kimonos. Ni made her a new dress and Ichi bought her new shoes. They wanted her to look her best when was to be sent home.

Meanwhile, Aoi asked where Koyuki was. Toki answered "She has been found, and she will soon be sent home. I'm afraid she too has caught the dreadful illness that Tonbo has. Our group is lowering in number, we must come to terms on that this illness is contagious." The rest of the remaining group was shocked but Toki told them the only thing they could do is leave Koyuki behind. "Will she die, too?" asked Chou. Toki shook her head and said "Only time will tell, little one."

The next day, Ichi and Ni sent Koyuki home on a private train. Toki and the others waved farewell to her as the train rode away. Koyuki was put in the hospital and Tetoumushi kept vigil over her. Toki knew that was the beginning to something much more dreadful. Meanwhile, Bonsai told Michiko the dreadful news and she didn't take it to well. "Are they to die as well?" asked Michiko sadly. Bonsai shook his head and said "Only time will tell. There is no known cure and the disease is unknown. The doctors may have no clue how to treat it and no medicine will work. Aye, Mistress, if the doctors do not find a cure soon, they will have to join us in the heavens."

"I have a sad feeling that the illness is to be spread amongst the rest of you again." said Toki. Three nights later, Taka used the same blanket Tonbo used and he too, caught the dreaded illness. In the next village, he wandered the streets in a delerium with no disguise. Once again, the stumbled upon a village with posters of them. An elderly lady stumbled upon him and brought him home with her.

"Hello, my name is Erii ('Ellie') and I am going to send you home. I saw you on the posters" said the woman. Erie had squinted eyes. Her hair was grey and was in a bun. She was wearing make up. Her kimono was pink and she was wearing a shawl around it. She walked with a cane. She was a grandmotherly figure and Taka felt safe and didn't resist.

She carefully dressed him in a warm coat, gloves, and hat. Toki knew what happened to him. In the next hour, Erii and Taka got on a private train towards their village. The only one who appeared at the train station to wave goodbye was Toki. Taka took notice and faintly, but sadly, waved goodbye. He mouth the words 'Farewell, Toki-san'. Now all that remained in the group was, Toki, Edo, Chou, Aoi, Mito, Mino, and Yuriko.

Once again, someone used Tonbo's old blanket and caught the illness. The person who used it was Edo. She too began to wander the next village until a woman found her and took her in. "Where's Edie?" asked Aoi. Toki nodded and said "A woman found her and is preparing to send her home. She will be safe.

" Meanwhile the woman interduced herself. "Konnichiwa, watashi wo namae Kiko. I am going to send you home. I saw you on the poster. Your name is, ah, I see, Edojikin, better know as 'Edo' or 'Edie'." said the woman. Kiko was wearng a blue kimono with gold designs on it. Her hair was blue, long, and parted. She had a blue gem on her forehead. She wore make up. She was obviously not going to lenient on those who ruined her beauty or cosmetics. Edo thought she looked this way because she was serious on looks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, surely you can't leave without wearing any make up. Make up makes a girl look beautiful. And you, my dear, will look gorgeous." said Kiko as she put the make up on Edo's face. She hastily put her hair in a formal style. She then dressed Edo in formal kimono similar to her mother's when she was a child. Within two hours, she was put on a train home. Once again, it was only Toki who waved goodbye. She sighed sadly and hovered back to the group.

"Our number is dwindling. Tonbo, Edo, Taka, and Koyuki, were each found, taken in, and sent home. All four of them are now in the hospital. All that remains of our little group are Aoi, Mino, Mito, Yuriko, Chou, and me. If this continues, there may be only a couple of us left." said Toki, crestfallen. Their number had dwindled.

Once again, Tonbo's old blanket was used. It was used by Chou. She had become so ill, that one day, she wandered around the next village and fainted in an alley. Toki had followed her. She tried numerous to wake her but it seemed her efforts were futile. After trying for so many times, Toki finally suceeded in waking her but, alas, Chou was too weak to get up, it was becoming apparent that she was dying. She picked up Chou and asked "Where do you want to go?" Chou coughed up blood and answered "Take me somwhere really nice, where I'll be comfortable. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have hidden the illness from you. It's time for me to go now. Be sure to give Tonbo this necklace. Me and her were really close." A tear fell from Chou's eye. After searching for some time, Toki found a group of cherry blossom trees. She lied her underneath one of them.

The rest of the group came but time was running out for Chou. "Is Chou going to die?" asked Yuriko as her eyes welt up in tears. "Can you heal her, Toki?" asked Aoi. Toki shook her head and said "I'm afraid nothing can be done, those who are deceased, whether they be lost souls or gaurdian spirits, cannot interfere with the natural order of the living. Thus, I could only _**try**_ but it wouldn't do any good now. I'm afraid it's too late." Yuriko and Aoi were saddened and asked "Will the others die too?" Toki nodded sadly and said "If the illness claimed one life, it is bound to claim, yet, another. However if we are to continue on, we must do something about where Mito and Mino are going to stay." An hour later, Chou died, quiet and still, she looked peaceful. "I think we should give her a burial here, I'll go fetch a shovel." said Aoi. Toki removed the necklace from Chou's neck and tucked it away. "I have a better idea. We could cremate her remains, so when we come home we can bury her in the family graveyard." said Yuriko. Toki shook her head and said "No, neither will do. I have an idea, we could bring her body to a very skilled mortician and he or she could embalm her body in order to make sure it remains intact and doesn't decompose."

They soon brought her to a mortician after rmoving her disguise. The mortician injected a special chemical into her body that would prevent it from decomposing and decaying. He dressed Chou's body in special robes and lied her in a special coffin. She too was soon sent home but to be buried. Kagerou was full of greif when she heard the news. The next day was Chou's funeral. Everyone arrived to grieve. Ri stood with his head bowed and paid respects. Later that day, Ri comforted Kagerou. "There, there, I understand it's hard but Chou would've wanted you to be strong and try to move on. Be strong, Mistress Kagerou." said Ri. Kagerou sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes and said "I'll try." Soon after that, Toki put Tonbo's old blanket in a plastic bag and labled it: QUARENTINE: DON'T TOUCH OR USE!. No one ever used it again.

**Chapter X: The Fourth Charm and the Illness takes It's Toll**

After traveling for 4 months, Toki, Aoi, and Michiko knew time was dwindling. Tonbo, Koyuki, Edo, and Taka were getting sicker and sicker. The illness even took it's toll on their mental states as well. As Taka said 3 months earlier, Tonbo obviously strangled herself and barely survived.

Soon after, she was strapped to her bed for certain hours of the day, only being let out to eat and use the facilities. Koyuki thought a nurse was trying to attack her and viciously fought her for no real particular reason. Edo randomly started to get out of bed, especially at night, and wander through the halls and outside grounds of the hospital of the hospital and started to have bouts of amnesia and other delirium.

One day, she even said her dolls were talking to her and was engaging in nonexistant conversations with them. Taka started to show fear towards everything and even said his aunt, Kagerou, was casting spells on him and showed a tremendous amount of fear towards her. He would let no one but Erii get near him.

One night, things took a terrible turn for the worst, Tonbo wasn't strapped properly to her bed. Seeing that she could move about freely, she got out of bed, as Ri watched, and got hold of a knife.

"I must warn Lady Kagerou!" said Ri. He rushed to warn the others at castle but it was too late. When they arrived, Tonbo was standing up perfectly despite being physically handicapped. Her gown and the knife was stained with blood. "Watashi iki gozen kiru yu!" said Tonbo. Everyone was in utter disbelief, no one could believe Tonbo has done anything wrong.

Ri dissapointedly shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Mistress, I believe she has done the unthinkable. I'm afraid she can't be helped. This illness isn't just natural, it's supernatural as well, I'm afraid they can't be healed." Many of the doctors, nurses, and patients were mortally injured. Many managed to get away to safety. The only place she didn't attack was the maternity ward. Blood was everywhere. Tetoumushi rushed to check on the other three but they were in delusions as well and were out of bed. They too began to wander the hospital.

To everyone's horror, Edo, Koyuki, and Taka, were covered in blood as well. Edo started to walk towards Kagerou and held out her arms. Her eyes were partially open and they looked empty. She appeared to be muttering the words "We're sorry..." Kagerou initially didn't know what she should do. Tears welt up in her eyes.

Tonbo soon dropped the knife and she collapsed mto the ground. Edo continued towards the crowd. The rest of the cowd fled, screaming "They are nothing but mere demons!" Everyone was afraid of them.

Meanwhile, that night, Aoi, Yuriko, Mito, Mino, and Toki were continuing on their journey. "Aoi, I'm afraid your loved ones can't be saved." said Toki, sadly. Aoi asked "What do you mean?"

Toki stared at the ground regretfully, tears were welling up in her eyes, and she answered "The illness is what I believe to not just natural. I'm afraid it's supernatural. The horrible illness has taken a terrible toll on their mental states. Tonbo nearly kills herself, then earlier, she nearly kills every nurse, doctor, and patient, the only ones she spared were infants, new mothers, pregnant women, midwives, and other maternity nurses. Taka develops a fear of everything and is even afraid your mother, the only one he is not afraid of is his escort to your home village. Edo starts to get out of bed for no real apparent reason, have bouts of amnesia and delerium. She even imagines her dolls are talking to her. Koyuki attaks a nurse suddenly believing, in a delerium, that the nurse was attacking her. Now, everyone is afraid of them. I fear that they can not be saved."

Aoi remained quiet until later that night he asked "Is that why you look and feel so sad?" Toki nodded and said "Yes, that is why. I am losing hope. Many years ago, before being reincarnated, I lost hope and was never able to reclaim it in life and I only reclaimed it in death. I wish I could help but I am deceased and the deceased can not interfere with the natural order of the living." Aoi sat staring at the moon with Toki. "Toki, I don't see why the deceased can not meddle in the in the natural order of the living. If you could, then you could've stop Chou's death from ever occuring." said Aoi, disappointedly.

"I don't know why we can't. My brother, Ri, has always told it's because there is a line, a barrier, so to speak, that seperates us from the living. He always said that it's the order of nature that seperates the living and the deceased. He always told me that life is life and death is death. He explained that barrier only let the deceased interact with the living in a certain way, thus it restricts us from interfering with the natural order. He also told me that our time was up and there was nothing we could do, so if death was to come to the living, whether, they be young or old, we can't stop it, and that death was natural but we could, however, try to prevent it. I am no longer alive, my time has finished on this earth but, yet, I still have the spirit of a young girl. My birth-mother by reincarnation, Silver, gave me second life to live, I lived longer, and, yes, I died but, of old age, my time was done after a long but fulfilling life. I knew my time was up. I regret letting her die but I couldn't interfere with the natural order. I made a promise to Chou. I promised her sisterly bond with Tonbo will continue even in death." answered Toki.

Meanwhile, Edo still continued towards Kagerou. In a way, she looked repentant. Kagerou outstretched her arms and when Edo got close enough, they wrapped each other in an embrace. She stared up at Kagerou with empty eyes. Kagerou looked deep into Edo's eyes but, when asked what did she see in them, she answered "Nothing, her eyes are as empty as her dolls'." After that, Edo fell limp and lost conciousness. Taka and Koyuki fainted as well. They were cleaned up, had their clothes changed, and were all strapped into their beds. Ri watched as tears fell from Edo's closed eyes. _Is she repentant? _thought Ri, curiously.

Meanwhile, when everyone was still asleep, Toki searched in vain for the fourth charm. She stopped numerous times, only to rest and sob bitterly, then she continued. _I feel even more hopeless! I doubt I can save anyone but as gaurdian spirit, I know I must protect. Should I leave or should I stay? If I leave, who will protect them? If I stay, I'll be in regret. They'll hate me if I leave them. _thought Toki, sadder than what she already felt.

After debating on the matter, Toki decided she'd leave and search for the charm. She removed her shawl and lied it right next to the sleeping children. As she hovered away, she glowed, and as her tears fell on to the patches of grass without flowers, and in an instant beautiful flowers that were immortal. Aoi, not sensing Toki's presence, awoke abruptly and asked "Toki?" To his dimsay, he didn't find her , nor did she answer to his call for her but he found something glimmering right next to him.

It was Toki's shawl just where she left it. He picked it up and thought _Why would she leave this? _Aoi decided to search for Toki but never found her. He searched for hours and hours but never found her. He almost started to cry but he knew he shouldn't. He continued to search for Toki but went further and further away from Yuriko and the twins.

After searching for so long, he finally found her. She sat on a rock by a stream, sobbing bitterly. Aoi walked up to her and asked "What's the matter, Toki?" Toki initially just stared of into the distance and, after an hour, she said "I think I should leave." Aoi was shocked but asked "Why?" Toki looked up and said "I feel it's best if I leave. If you think less of me and I am no use, I must go but if you think highly of me and I am some use, I must stay." Aoi looked down and, with his lip trembling, said "Toki, please don't leave us, we need you. I understand you are saddened by Chou's demise and is greatly disturbed by what has happened at the hospital last night but we _**love **_you and you are _**our freind**_, we would hate it if you left us. Please stay with us."

Toki sniffled and then wiped away her tears, and asked "You _love_ me?" Aoi nodded and said "Yes, we've grown to love you. We don't want you to leave." Toki sniffled again and said "I'll stay." He took hold of Toki's pale hand and walked her back to the location where Yuriko and the twins were. "Oh, I do believe you've dropped this, Toki." said Aoi, while handing Toki her shawl. Toki took it and draped it around her shoulders and said "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Tonbo, Taka, and Koyuki, awoke but appearing to have no real memory of the night before. The only one who remembered was Edo. The doctors announced that they were going to do more research on the children. Kagerou was shocked. "Are the experiments... painful?" asked Kagerou. Akechi took hold of her hand and said "Let the doctor finish." The doctor continued the explaination. "They're in enough pain as it is! Why cause them even more?" said Kagerou. "Listen Kagerou-hime, we have no real choice but we need to find the cure or, for that matter, the cause." said The doctor. Kagerou twitched and screamed "YOU MIGHT KILL THEM! IS THAT A RISK YOU ARE EVER SO WILLING TO TAKE?" The room suddenly went silent. Everyone but Ri and Rubi, were in utter shock.

"Are you willing to take the risk of killing the children? Are you? We are not prepared to lose them! We were not prepared when the illness has taken one of their lives! If you and your colleagues experiment various drugs and medicines on the children, you may, in fact, kill them. Think of the odds, they could be allergic to the drugs, you may accidentally overdose them, get them addicted, give them horrible side effects, weaken their senses, and, more likely, make the illness worse. Is that the risk you're willing to take? I don't want their lives to sacrifced in the name of medical science! They're my grandchildren, I don't want them to be put through numerous procedures, until they are vegetables, and when time runs out for them, you're going to ask us to pull the plug on their life support. That is not a risk _**we're**_ willing to take." said Rubi

"Listen, Lady Rubi, I understand your losses but we must, if we want to save them." said the Doctor. Kagerou, in a fit of rage, left the room. *CRASH!* Everyone rushed to see what had happened. In the room where the children were a window was broken and the saw Kagerou holding a bat, obviously she smashed the window as a way of venting her rage. Everyone knew how she vented her rage but this was a first and a little extreme.

"Kagerou, sweetheart, Mommy knows you are upset. These doctors have a fit of making someone angry. Come, come, I'll give you hug and a kiss. I'll make you feel better." said Rubi. She gave Kagerou a hug and she cried into shoulder. Rubi desperately tried to comfort her daughter. After an hour, her efforts paid off and Kagerou stopped sobbing and dried her tears. Edo watched cruiously but she found the action hard to understand. Taka, Tonbo, and Koyuki watched, too but they themselves couldn't coprehend what they were witnessing. Their eyes were empty but they stared with soulless eyes. Ri looked towards their direction, he saw no sign that they knew what love and comfort was. Tonbo, Edo, Taka, and Koyuki have nearly forgotten what love was.

Meanwhile, Toki, Yuriko, and Aoi searched in vain for the fourth charm but never found it. "I doubt we'll ever find it!" said Aoi. Toki ignored his words and continued on looking for it. After searching form two hours, Toki finally spotted something glittering. It was the fourth charm. It was marked with the fox. Toki anounced that she found it and in doing so, she started to cheer up.

Meanwhile, The family continued to debate on letting the doctors continue further experimenting the children. "They'll die if we let them continue!" said Koi. "It will make their illness worse and they'll try kill us!" said Fukurou. "If we don't they'll die!" said Machi, in utter grief. "They may die even if we let the doctors treat them!" said Koi. Edo watched the adults argue amongst themselves. She watched in utter silence. Usually, in situations like this, she run and cry but instead she wasn't. Kagerou noticed Edo standing and watching. She stared at her aunt and said "We're sorry..." Ri was obviously confused, he didn't understand why Edo was apologizing but he knew that there was a secret surrounding the events of last night. After witnessing the begining of Tonbo's bloody rampage, Ri started to wonder if the children saw the unthinkable.

**Chapter XII: Secrets of Tonbo's Rampage**

Toki, Aoi, and Yuriko debated on the where the twins should stay. "We must find their parents or, at least, their mother, then we can continue on." said Toki as walked through the village. The group searched everywhere until they came across a woman weeping on the steps of an orphanage. "I think we should show the twins to her, she is likely to claim them as her babies." whispered Toki. They brought the twins to the woman and in an instant she recognized them as hers.

"I was so worried about them. I'm Ito, and I looked everywhere for my beloved Mito and Mino. You see, they were kidnapped one day, a couple months ago and I've never seen them since." said the woman. Aoi handed the woman her babies. "What are your names?" asked Ito. Aoi and Yuriko looked at each other. "Our names are Ioa and Okiruy (Aoi and Yuriko pronounced backwards) and we are traveling from place to place in search of our sister, Okichim (Michiko pronounced backwards)." said Aoi, trying to put up a ruse.

Ito smiled and said "Thank you, Ioa and Okiruy. Care to stay with me for the night?" Toki gently encouraged them to accept and they did. They went with Ito to her home. "Welcome to my humble abode. Typically, I don't expect guests but I'm glad to finally have some." said Ito. Toki warned them not to remove their disguises. The two obeyed and settled in for the night but Aoi still remained awake. "I'm just going to say this, plain and simple. The idea of saying your names backwards may not work in other villages. The trick was rather silly but it worked." whispered Toki. "Okay then. How would you say your name backwards?" whispered Aoi. "I would say it like this, Ikot (Toki pronounced backwards). Now hush, it is time for you two to sleep." replied Toki. Meanwhile, Ri watched the children carefully but wondered what has truly happened that night. He had no real clue but he only witnessed Tonbo get of bed.

Later that night, when him and Kagerou were alone, Ri told her of his fears. "Miss, I'm afraid the children have either witnessed the unthinkable. Edie is continually apologizing for no real apparent reason and is obviously repenting for something. Her eyes may be empty but her facial expression is telling what really happened that night." said Ri. Kagerou was shocked but she was saddened to hear what he had said. "Ri, please tell me what you think happened. At the least, I'll know the truth, even if it as unpleasant as I know it may be. " said Kagerou, sorrowfully. Tears welt up in her eyes. "Are you sure you wish to hear what I am to say?" asked Ri. Kagerou nodded. "I doubt the children just injure the nurses, doctors, and patients for no real apparent reason. If the experiments continue, their mental states may likely become worse. Aye, we must fear the worse." answered Ri.

The next day, Edo stared out of the newly repaired window at the rain. She was the only one to be allowed to walk freely about the hospital. However, today was particularly different, she had intentions of leaving. She picked up her doll, placed it along with some notes and drawings in her backpack, and went to her secret exit. She crawled through the tunnel and found herself out side of the hospital. She wandered the quiet village in the rain.

With her long white dress flowing around her, large but empty eyes, pitch black hair and extremely pale white skin, combined with the rain and fog, made her look like a ghost hovering over the cobblestones. She going in a certain direction: Home. In a ghostly metallic echoing voice, she called out "They intend to harm us..." Ri heard and listened to what she said, his suspicions were confirmed. He hovered right behind Edo as she wandered her way to the castle. _She appears to be sane enough to tell what likely happened that night. Obviously, her psychosis isn't as severe as they thought. _thought Ri. Those who watched her were obviously afraid.

As they continued onward towards the castle, Ri heard voices say "I believe the experiments killed her..." and "She's a ghost child that wanders in the rain." and lots of "That doctor must be stopped!" and some of "She's going to die if that doctor continues his torture on her!" and plenty of "She can't be saved!" and "I hope her parents chose a nice dress to bury her in." and even more of "She's nothing but a mere child whose soul has been stolen from her body. Now, her body is nothing but a mere corpse that is without decay." Obviously, he knew everyone had suspicions about the event last night.

However, when Edo approached the gate, it was locked but that didn't seem to stop her from entering. With her small but bare hands, she pried the gate open and went in. She walked up the steps but the door was also locked. Once again, she pried the doors open and walked in. The castle was quiet and still. As she walked, her bare right foot left a few bloody footprints. Edo continued wander the castle halls. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, through the hallway and into the room where Kagerou was. She was sitting on the balcony with an umbrella. Edo walked into the doorway.

Unfortunately, the railing on the balcony broke and Kagerou fell. Edo and Ri instantly rushed to her aid. Kagerou closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. To her surprise she didn't hit the ground nor did she fall any further. She opened her eyes and looked up but to her surprise, Edo was holding on to her legs and Ri was holding on to her arms. Both Edo and Ri managed to get her into her room and into her bed. Ri brought her wheelchair to the side of her bed.

She was in utter shock and asked "How did she get here?" Ri nodded and said "She wandered here. I think she has a story to tell." Kagerou calmed down and curiously asked "A story?" Ri nodded and beckoned Edo to tell her story. She removed her doll, drawings, and notes from her backpack. She lied the pictures out ritualistically and in a certain order on the bed. Kagerou's eyes widened and to her horror, the pictures were showing event from two night before.

The first picture showed what happened when the adults left. In the picture, a doctor was scolding a patient for a minor accident. The patient the doctor was scolding in the picture was a girl. The girl was looking down, her hair was covering her face. The next picture showed two girls and a boy, with wide eyes and frizzled hair. They looked frightened. The third picture showed a teary-eyed girl with bruised cheeks and ruffled hair. The fourth picture showed the hyperthermic needle filled with a certain drug, being injected into a boy. The fifth picture showed a girl that was stapped to her bed, staring at nothing. They sixth picture showed a bloody hand holding a certain knife. The seventh picture showed a few doctors taunting the children. The eighth picture showed an empty bed with ruffled covers and straps that were undone. The ninth picture showed a girl in a white dress that was stained in blood. The Final picture, showed a girl standing in a pool of blood. The girl appeared to be insane and she laughing maniacally and behind her were the three children from before. Edo then handed her some notes.

To Kagerou's horror, they were the administrator's documents and they were reffering to how the children grew sicker and sicker while being treated by that doctor. "Ri, is this what started Tonbo's rampage? The treatments?" asked Kagerou in utter horror. Ri nodded and said "Since there are no known drugs to treat the disease, every drug that doctor used only worsened it. Tonbo obviously snapped because of this, she couldn't bear the treatment any longer. I think that doctor has something to do with Michiko being taken away." Kagerou was in utter grief. "Who would want to harm the children when they, themselves, have nothing to do with this blood feud? They weren't even apart of this! Is it a vendetta against us?" said Kagerou, trying her very hardest to choke back her tears.

Ri nodded and said "Even though you did nothing to harm anyone, someone might still have a grudge from an accidental wrong or a because their broken heart mended badly." She sobbed bitterly and asked "They couldn't just leave the children alone?" Ri shook his head and said "I guess they couldn't seeing that they couldn't harm you, as you are pregnant, so they decided to get at the things you and rest of your family love, the children. This is likely an effort to wear the royal family down, more specifically, you. But who would want to hurt you? You have not done wrong to anyone."

Edo turned to the two and said in ghostly voice "A part of our souls have been lost..." Ri placed his hand on her forehead and said "A part of their souls are stolen. I'm afraid, behind your back, the children have been mentally conditioned. I'm sorry, Mistress, but that takes time to reverse." Kagerou sobbed again and asked "How long would take to reverse?" Ri shook his head and said "Perhaps years but that, I don't really know. However, I do have a solution to her problem."

Kagerou's purple eyes flashed and she asked "Yes, I do. We must have her treated here in the castle clinic and see if she responds to treatment. If she does, then she can be cured but…." Kagerou twitched and asked "But what?" Ri shook his head and said "But she's the only one sane enough to be treated for the illness in this particular manner." Kagerou sighed and said "Oh."

Meanwhile, Toki, Aoi, and Yuriko continued on with their journey. "Aye, five months have passed, we must hurry. Also I have some terrible, terrible, terrible news to tell." said Toki. Aoi and Yuriko jumped and asked "Is it about our cousins?" Toki nodded and said "It turns out that the treatment only worsened their illness and Edie already escaped. It turns out Tonbo only snapped because the treatments of the disease, as there are no known drugs and therapies to treat the disease. 'Oi, your mother is thinking about having a nurse in the castle clinic treat Edie for the disease. The only thing about that is, Edie is the only one who has retained most of her sanity, despite being _**mentally conditioned**_."

"What does 'mentally conditioned' mean?" asked Aoi

"Aye, mental conditioning is similar to training but all too different. Mental conditioning takes a long time to reverse. If your mental conditioned, it means you were taught to believe a certain thing. This is usually enforced by harsh discipline and mistreatment of the person that is being mentally conditioned, so that way the effects are long lasting but in this case, your cousins were already mentally ill in the first place so the mental conditioning on them was an easy task to performand all it did was worsen their psychosis to the point where your parents were willing to have them treated in search of breakthrough."

**Chapter XIII: The Fifth Charm and The Illness Worsens**

Toki, Aoi, and Yuriko were continuing on with their journey. After traveling for so long, the trio finally reached the next village. "We have four of the charms, all we need is fifth charm." said Toki. However, Aoi and Yuriko were obviously feeling disappointed and Toki knew it. "I trust you are as disappointed as I am." said Toki. "Yes, Toki, we are, in fact we feel a little more than that. We feel hopeless. Have our cousins really lost their sanity?" asked Aoi. Toki paused and stared at the sky for a moment.

After stalling for thirty minutes, Toki finally answered "They have in a way. Taka, Tonbo, and Koyuki, are the only ones who have completely lost their sanity. Edo, however, has retained some of hers but she was mentally conditioned as well. But she was sane enough to tell your mother what really happened four nights ago."

Meanwhile, Koi was signing release forms for Edo. Tonbo knew what was happening and weakly waved goodbye. Edo waved back. Kagerou took hold of her hand and started to lead her out of the room. With a heavy heart and a full backpack, Edo stopped and looked back at cousins' faces, they looked back at her but their eyes, like hers, were empty. A tear rolled down Tonbo's cheek. She turned her head so that she wouldn't look into Edo's empty but pleading eyes.

Kagerou gently tugged on Edo's arm and she continued to walk. Edo was later admitted into the castle clinic, where a nurse immediately started to treat her. The doctor, on the other hand was angered and said "Your dearest Edo is very ill, she shouldn't be taken out of the hospital!" Kagerou rolled her eyes and said "We, as the royal family, have rights and therefore we are hereby taking Edojikin, better known as Edo, Edie, or Ed out of this hospital in hopes that she will be cured."

After being let out of her bed, having been allowed out of her bed, Tonbo, using one of her crutches, walked out on the hospital balcony and climbed upon the railing. There was not a thought in her head about what was to come. Kagerou soon spotted her and screamed "TONBO! NO!" Kagerou hastily wheeled her wheelchair on to the balcony and managed to them both from falling off the balcony.

Ri's eyes widened, his mouth fell agape, and his hair stood on end. He was obviously in shock. "It's not like her to do this! She never, not once, not even spoke of, nor even tried to commit suicide!" said Kagerou in utter grief. Tonbo's eyes glowed amber. Her mouth was full of blood. Her nose was bleeding. Her arms had claw marks on them and they too, were bleeding. She looked as though she was dying by bleeding out. Nurses rushed out and gathered up Tonbo. They rushed her to the intensive care unit.

After 30 minutes, Tonbo was finally stabilized and was moved into a different room. Kagerou came to visit her. She was hooked up to heart monitors, I.V's, an oxygen tank, a blood bag and a pump. Once again, that very same memory came back into Kagerou's head. She remembered it was going to be yet another life and death struggle for Tonbo. "Mistress, I doubt those injuries on her arms were caused by her mutilating herself." said Ri, intuitively. Kagerou looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

Ri shook his head and said "I know Tonbo has lost her sanity but she couldn't have been insane enough to hurt herself, self mutilation and, also, those marks look more like she's been clawed at." Kagerou suspiciously lifted up the blanket to look at her daughter's arm and to her horror, her arms had marks on them. After being unconscious for an hour, Tonbo opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed bright amber.

Meanwhile, Tonbo's condition was gradually worsening. However, the doctor continued to treat her regardless, of what the causes were. Once again, Tonbo hallucinated and, one night, she scrawled, in her own blood, the words 'KILL ME'. A nurse came into the room to check on her and was horrified by what she found. Tonbo was lying on the ground barely conscious and barely alive, underneath the words she wrote. Hastily, they worked to get her stabilized and after an hour, they succeeded. They brought her back to her room and strapped her to her bed. Kagerou and the others hastily rushed to the hospital. "Your daughter has obviously lost her mind." said The Doctor. Kagerou paid him no mind and rushed to see Tonbo.

Once she got to Tonbo's room, she became even more distraught. After a few minutes, a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone came to see what the problem was and soon found out. Kagerou angrily pointed to the hospital records. "Tonbo isn't even _**dead**_! Whoever labeled her 'deceased' were obviously hoping she'd die, right here, and right now!" screeched Kagerou. Everyone else was startled. "She is close to death, and there is nothing we really can do." said the doctor.

Kagerou quickly turned her head and spotted Koyuki right next to her. The doctor stared hard at Koyuki. Like Edo's, her eyes were empty but pleading. Ri knew what her pleading eyes meant, Koyuki was crying out for help. In Koyuki's hands was a paper heart, cut in two, and she was holding it over where her real heart was. Her condition worsened as well.

She walked over to Tonbo's bedside and in regret said "I'm sorry, I let them hurt you." Soon after, Taka appeared and climbed into Tonbo's bed and said "We shouldn't've let them hurt you, you tried to protect us but they hurt you despite the cause. We understand if you want to die, you suffered enough." His condition had worsened, as well. Ri knew why Tonbo tried to commit suicide, she was suffering and to her, death was the only way out. Koyuki and Taka wrapped their arms around each other and into each other's shoulders.

After a few minutes, Taka and Koyuki started to sing a lullaby. Their song ended when the doctor left the room and Kagerou asked "Who hurt Tonbo?" The two turned towards Kagerou and in unison, said "If you get all of us out of this place, we'll tell you what you wish to hear."

Tetoumushi and Fukurou began signing release forms. Tonbo awoke to her cousins saying goodbye to her. "We'll miss you, Tonbo. Don't forget us." said Koyuki. "They won't hurt you anymore. We'll be alright." said Taka. Tears welt up her eyes, instead of saying goodbye, Tonbo, with the last ounce of her strength left at that time, waved. Her sorrowful cousins waved back. Just before they left, Tonbo mouthed the words 'Be strong for me.' Taka nodded and left. Tonbo's heart broke in two.

Meanwhile, Toki, Aoi, and Yuriko searched in vain for the charm. Obviously, their efforts were fruitless but they continued to search for the charm. Toki pawed through the dirt and grass but never found it. After four hours, the trio finally found the fifth charm, the charm marked with the snake and continued on with their journey.

**Chapter XIV: Mystery Solved!**

Back at the temple, Michiko was plotting her escape. "Bonsai, is the time right?" asked Michiko in vain. "Yes, but we can't do so right now, not at day. We have to try at night or mid afternoon." answered Bonsai. Meanwhile, Koyuki and Taka answered their aunt's question. "The doctor and a couple of his colleagues hurt Tonbo, when she tried keeping them from hurting us. They 'programmed' us and tried their hardest to prove we were insane and Tonbo tried to stop it. We have soon lost our minds and a part of our of our identities as well. Tonbo has completely lost hers, soon, she will lose her life." said Koyuki and Taka. They were in the royal clinic. Ri noticed Edo was getting well while in the clinic but she had become rather infantile.

"Your mother is at the end of her sixth month of pregnancy and we have yet to get to the temple." said Toki, rather unannounced. Aoi was startled and asked "Really?" Toki nodded and said "It's been a little pass six months since she conceived but she worries about your cousins' safety." Yuriko jumped and asked "She does?" Toki paused and said "Yes, because Tonbo has tried to commit suicide. Taka and Koyuki told your aunt that Tonbo tried to protect them from harm that the Doctor caused them but found she could not. She tried to kill herself in a desperate attempt to end her pain and suffering. However, Koyuki and Taka reassured her it was alright for her to want to die or for her to die at all, they said that because she had suffered enough and they didn't want her to suffer any longer. To them, Tonbo was the only thing they had closer to a sister and she served as a temporary maternal figure. Now, I fear, she is going to die but at least she knows her cousins are safe."

Meanwhile, Kagerou was sitting by Tonbo's bedside, stroking her black hair that was cut short and tied into pigtails. Tonbo stared at her mother and said "I am going to die, am I?" Kagerou was startled to hear Tonbo's words. "No, Tonbo, you're not going to die, you will get well. I'll bring you home and you'll be safe, Dearie." answered Kagerou, trying her hardest to choke back tears. "I love you! I will always be with you, Mom." said Tonbo, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did they hurt you?" asked Kagerou in utter sorrow. Tonbo stared up at the ceiling and said "That, I wish I knew."

Meanwhile, Toki, Aoi, and Yuriko were continuing on with the journey. They saw that they were really close to the temple. It mid afternoon, Michiko fumbled with the key to the lock before finally putting into the lock and unlocking her cell. With Bonsai's help, she managed to get out of the temple. She walked for two miles until Bonsai showed her the sacred spring. She gathered up four vials of it, tucked the vials away in a small bag and then continued on. Bonsai hastily instructed her to run. Michiko ran as fast as her legs could carry her and, in doing so, she ran into Aoi and Yuriko. Michiko looked up and said "Aoi? Yuriko? It's so good to see you again!" Toki nodded and said "Yes, it is but we must find a fast way home. Your Aunt is nearing the end of her pregnancy and Tonbo is on the brink of death, unless, your aunt takes her out of the hospital and put her in the castle infirmary. Your other cousins are recovering there. Chou has passed away but is resting in peace."

Michiko was shocked and after hesitating for a minute, she asked "Who hurt her?" Aoi was confused and he asked "Who hurt who?" Michiko shivered and, in a vengeful but questioning tone, asked "Who hurt Tonbo? And Why did they hurt her?" Toki sighed, shook her head, and said "The doctor and a few of his colleagues caused harm to Tonbo even when she tried to protect your cousins from scoldings, beatings, and the treatments even though she knew she could not but tried nonetheless. I feel as if she was sacrificing herself to keep your younger cousins from being hurt (Koyuki and Taka are eleven years old and Edo is six years old, thus making them younger than the other 4 cousins by two and seven years) by their only tormentor, that doctor."

Meanwhile, Kagerou was pleading with Tonbo not to mention the thought of death. "I'll do anything to keep you safe from death! Anything!" said Kagerou in utter grief. Tonbo blinked and said "If you do not wish for me to die, you get me out of here." Within 20 minutes, Kagerou was signing release forms as a last ditch effort to Tonbo's life. Not long after that, Tonbo was loaded into an ambulance and brought home and was quickly admitted into the royal infirmary.

Kagerou gave the doctor an ominous dark amethyst purple eyed stare. A stare meant as a warning to those she suspected were guilty and the doctor was the one she suspected. After staring at him for so long, she recognized him as someone she knew from 22 years before. "I think I know you from somewhere. What is your name? Because backwards is says Iokkaruba, which sounds awfully the same as someone I knew from many years ago. Oh, Fukou, wasn't he the one that tried to flirt with me, you know the fat and stupid one?" said Kagerou. Fukou squinted intuitively and said "You mean Aburakkoi? Oh, speaking of which, he had better not have been a part of this." Kagerou smirked and said "I do believe he has and, come to think of it, he is obviously in this very room." Fukou's eyes widened and he said "Yes, he is. He is, of course, RIGHT IN FRONT US!" Exposed, Aburakkoi told everyone his motive.

"After rejecting me, you ran off with someone else, someone who fit your likings, so I decided to get revenge and after hearing that you had babies, I figured out how. First, I paid some people to disguise themselves as the priests from the moon temple and I told them where to go. My initial a objective was for Tonbo to be chosen but they chose her cousin, the girl they call 'Michi'. No, I didn't intend for one of them to slap you, that idiot can't do anything right. Then, I told them to kill her within eight months. However, I didn't expect that the others would go after her and that a few of them would be sent back because of a mystery illness. So I decided to act out a second part. I mentally conditioned them but that was not hard to do as, they were already insane to begin with. Taka was frightened of everything, including you, I told him you were casting spells on him. Koyuki was very violent and I told her that everything was attacking her. Edo, well, I didn't do too much, she was obviously insane anyway. Tonbo, well, you get the idea, she only needed some brainwashing but like Edo, she didn't need much and, plus, she was a spaz anyway." answered Aburakkoi, sinisterly.

Kagerou felt her unborn child move inside of her. "You couldn't have left the children alone? They have done nothing to deserve this!" screamed Kagerou in an ear piercing scream. Meanwhile, Toki, Aoi, Yuriko and were continuing on home, when the charms started to glow. "That's strange." said Aoi. Toki's eyes widened and she looked down at the charms. "I think they are reacting to this area, in particular." said Toki. Bonsai hurried and said "Look!" Everyone turned to look back. The men that posed as priests were rushing out from the temple. A loud BOOOOOOOM! rang out all over the country. "Take cover, NOW!" screamed Toki as loud as she could scream. Aoi, Michiko, and Yuriko hastily took cover in a nearby fox hole. The imposters were killed in the blast. However, trouble was already brewing in their home village.

"No, I could not. Seeing that you loved them ever so much, I decided to hurt them, seeing that I couldn't hurt you, since, you are with child, my dear." said Aoi with a smirk on his face. Kagerou's eyes glowed brightly and she said "YOU LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE!" Aburakkoi laughed sinisterly and said "One of them is already dying." He continued to laugh until he felt overwhelming fear. Kagerou's maternal instinct was kicking in. The energy of a mother's love flowed through the room, overwhelming those who came in contact with it. With all the strength invested into her, using her powers, she flung him clear out of the hospital. "Now, I going to put you in the hospital!" screamed Kagerou, maniacally.

Meanwhile, Toki sensed what was happening. _Oh dear, the energy I'm sensing ramps waaaaay off scale. This definitely can't be good! _thought Toki. The energy Kagerou was emitting was very powerful. It was so powerful that it made everything, even mountains levitate in her path. Toki stared off into the distance, into a purple light and thought _That must be Kagerou's energy. If it glows that brightly, then that must not be good. _

**Chapter XV: Sacrifice**

With Toki and Bonsai as their guides, the trio managed to get home quicker than they thought they would. "The charms are still glowing." said Toki. Bonsai rushed towards the four and said "I have a bad feeling about this." However, Toki started to hear voices. The voices were coming from the charms. Aoi took out the charm with the dragonfly on it. It glowed and Tonbo's face appeared and a voice said "Hurry! Our lives are erasing!" That charm had a small part of Tonbo's soul and through that charm she sent a message to her cousins. Aoi then took out the charm with the goldfish and Edo's face appeared and a voice said "Help us before it's too late!" That charm had a piece of Edo's soul.

He then took out the charm with the butterfly on it, Koyuki's face appeared and a voice said "Please help us!" He pulled out the charm with the bird on it and Taka's face appeared and a voice said "I shouldn't have been mean to you." The four soon realized that the dragonfly, the goldfish, the butterfly, and the bird each hold a piece of Tonbo, Edo, Koyuki, and Taka's souls.

Meanwhile, Tonbo awoke from her seemingly comatose state. She sat up, dazed and confused. She didn't seem to know where she was but she knew that this day was different. Within 5 minutes of waking up, she felt a tremendous amount of supernatural energy knock her clear out of bed and clean onto the floor. Tonbo looked around and then looked at her legs. They had grown somewhat in length but were still undeveloped. She felt even more energy but knew where it was coming from, her mother. She was in the triage part of the clinic and knew she was under tight surveillance. _I know what I must do but it could mean the end. At least, it will be worth it. _thought Tonbo, sadly. When the four reached the village, they saw a battle unfolding between Kagerou and Aburakkoi. Toki, Ri, and Bonsai knew what must be done.

"This battle could ensure the death of Kagerou and her unborn baby. We must do something!" said Toki. However, Tonbo managed to climb out of the window (the clinic is on the second floor) and wandered weakly out of the castle walls and through the village. As everyone watched, Tonbo, Taka, Koyuki, and Edo walked in to the middle of the battle that was ensuing. The ghost siblings rushed to intervene.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **

Kagerou awoke and discovered she was lying in front of the hospital, unscathed, and that the battle with Aburakkoi was over. She had been passed out for some time and soon found Ri, Toki, and Bonsai watching her. "Are the children alright?" asked Kagerou, wearily. The ghost siblings looked at each other. They nodded to each other and said "Aoi, Yuriko, and Michiko are fine but we are not so sure about Edie, Tonbo, Taka, and Koyuki. They walked into the middle of the battle. It is likely they are mortally injured or, sadly, have sacrificed their lives." Aoi, Yuriko, and Michiko stood over their relatives.

Toki hovered in their direction and when she got there, she put Chou's necklace around her neck. "Chou wanted you to have this and I've promised to give it to you." said Toki sadly. Aoi tried to shake Tonbo back to consciousness but she didn't respond. "Can she be saved Toki?" asked Aoi mournfully.

Toki shook her head and said "This time, I doubt she can be saved. She has sacrificed what strength she had left in her frail body, sadly, she might have sacrificed her very soul to save your mother and your unborn sibling or siblings."

**Chapter XVI: Tonbo's Kidnapping and Forgiveness**

Kagerou, Tonbo, Edo, Koyuki, and Taka were instantly rushed inside of the hospital. Kagerou was rushed to the maternity ward. Tonbo, Edo, Koyuki, and Taka were rushed to the intensive care ward. "May I please see my babies?" said Kagerou more than distraught. Akechi stroked her hair and said "Be calm, dear. The doctors want to see the condition of you and the baby. They want to make sure you both are unharmed." Kagerou calmed down but felt deeply upset. Edo arose to consciousness and wandered the hospital. She continued to wander the hospital until she came across Kagerou's room. Kagerou turned her head and spotted Edo in the distance. "Edie?" asked Kagerou. Edo gave no answer but she was beckoning for the others to follow her. Akechi put Kagerou into her wheelchair and wheeled her to the intensive care unit. Edo showed them into their room. Koyuki and Taka were awake but they were by Tonbo's bedside. Tonbo was the only one that hadn't arisen to consciousness. Toki bowed her head in sorrow. _Well, Tonbo, I guess I'll be taking you with me. _thought Toki, sadly.

Everyone sat with a seemingly lifeless Tonbo for two hours. "LOOK!" screamed Taka, Koyuki, and Edo, pointing at their lifeless cousin. Tonbo arose to consciousness. With little strength she had left, she reached out her hand. Edo gently grabbed hold of it. Taka took hold of it. Koyuki took hold of it. Aoi took hold of it. The ghost trio took hold of it. The twins took hold of it. Aoi took hold of it Last but not least, Kagerou took hold of her remaining daughter's hand. The necklace around Tonbo's neck and the charms started to glow. "Tonbo, we love you." said Kagerou bitter sweetly. Tonbo didn't say a word but she mouthed the words 'I love you, too.' The charms and the necklace glowed and soon Tonbo began to glow.

Within an instant, most of her injuries faded away. 1/3 of her strength returned and she grew a little stronger. She healed but did not heal very much. While her hand was being held, Tonbo drifted off into a deep sleep. "Come now, we must let Tonbo rest." said Kagerou quietly. She kissed Tonbo on the cheek and tucked her in. Edo, Koyuki, and Taka went to bed. Kagerou tucked them in. "Night, night, Auntie." said Taka. Kagerou smiled and bid them goodnight.

However, Aburakkoi wasn't finished with Kagerou yet. He had one final trick up his sleeve and he was ready to pull it out. Using a ladder, he climbed into the room where The children were sleeping. He walked silently to Tonbo's bed and managed to grab her before she awoke. He carried her down the ladder and away from the hospital without a thought of who might have been watching. Toki was watching him intensely. _I have a bad feeling about this. _thought Toki.

With no regards of her fate whatsoever, Aburakkoi carried Tonbo away, in a similar manner to how he did her mother. Toki managed to get to Kagerou's room and warn her about the kidnapping. With a hidden knife in his coat, he carried Tonbo into the forest. He was preparing to end her life. Tonbo awoke and found Aburakkoi was standing over her, knife leveled at her throat. However, not being able to speak at that time, Tonbo began to beg for her life the only way she could.

Aburakkoi yanked her hair and said "No, my dear, it will be such a shame to let you live. Your mother will grieve immensely,…OVER YOUR DEATH!" With everyone searching for her, Aburakkoi figured he should make her death quicker.

When he was just about to strike her, Tonbo reached up, though receiving a few cuts on her hands, she grabbed the knife and wrestled it out of Aburakkoi's hands. Tonbo held the blade towards Aburakkoi's chest with full intention of stabbing him to death. Having been weakened, Tonbo had no real chance against him but she was willing to bring him to the grave, even at the expense of her own life. "If I am to die..., Aburakkoi,... you... are coming with me...!" sputtered Tonbo weakly but bravely.

Akechi and a search party finally found them. Tonbo was still holding the knife towards his chest. Aburakkoi had his hands around her neck. Both had the intention of taking each other to the grave with them. "If I am to die, you are coming with me! I will not leave this world without dragging your soul to Hell along with mine! I will not leave this world without taking you to the grave with me! If I am to die, I will not go alone, you are coming with me! One of us will die this night!" said Tonbo with a menacing voice.

Aburakkoi laughed sinisterly and said "It will be you who will die this night." Everyone stared at the two intensely. Tonbo was holding the knife and was getting ready to stab him fatally in the chest. Aburakkoi had his hands around her neck and prepared to strangle her. Both were preparing to kill each other the instant one dealt a fatal blow to the other.

Tonbo's eyes were empty but cold. She had lost all ties to her life but she was willing to sacrifice herself one last time. With little strength, she managed to stand up, though she couldn't stand up straight. With a blade in one hand, she reached, with the other hand, and yanked Aburakkoi's hands off her neck. The cold night wind blew. "Now it will be you that begs for mercy!" screeched Tonbo. Her short white nightie flailed in the wind. Her eyes glowed fiercely. Her hair ties broke and her hair became disheveled. It wasn't long before she started to levitate. She glowed and spirit orbs started to collect around her. Seeing that he had no match against her, Aburakkoi got down his knees and began to beg.

"Please, Madame, I beg you! Please, spare me! A thousand- no a billion- pardons! I'll never harm you again, I promise! Forgive me, please!" said Aburakkoi pleadingly. Tonbo stared at him coldly. Since he wanted to kill her as revenge against her mother, she had little regards for his life, Tonbo had no real intent on sparing his life. Aburakkoi continued to beg but Tonbo stared at him coldly and in utter disgust. "No, my dear, it will be such a shame to let you live!" said Tonbo, mocking him with his own words. It wasn't long before her sister's spirit appeared right next her.

Chou had escaped being tortured at his hand when she died of the illness but she returned to deliver an important message. "Tonbo, he may have hurt the rest of you out of revenge but if you do the same to him as an act of healing the pain, it will make you just as bad he was when he hurt you. Don't follow the same path that he has because if you do, it will be fatal mistake. Forgive those who had hurt you. Follow the path of forgiveness, only that will heal the pain!" said Chou pleadingly. After hearing her sister's words, Tonbo calmed down and floated lightly to the ground. Upon landing gently, she whispers, _"I forgive you, Aburakkoi."_

The next day, Aburakkoi was tried and sentence to thirty years in exile. Having been deemed sane enough to leave, the cousins were released and sent home.

**Final Chapter: Kagerou Gives Birth**

After two more months of waiting, Kagerou was back in the maternity ward. She was in labor and preparing to give birth. She had decided to give birth in the hospital after what happened thirteen years earlier.

Everyone came to see her give birth. Everyone, except Tonbo. Despite what had happened two months earlier, she was too weak to join them. Instead, she was at home, in her room, sleeping. Toki appeared one last time. "I guess this is goodbye, huh, Toki." said Tonbo weakly. Toki nodded and said "Yes, Tonbo, this is farewell. You will never see me again." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she said "Goodbye forever." Toki nodded and disappeared, leaving only her shawl behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" screamed Kagerou at the top of her lungs. Kagerou pushed and pushed and pushed for two hours, until, finally, her twins were born. Two girls were born that day. Kagerou was tired but happy. News spread to Tonbo who was happy as well. Kagerou soon named her new daughters Seigyoku ('Sapphire') and Akuamarin ('Aquamarine'). The next day, Kagerou and the twins were home and were happily enjoying their new lives.


End file.
